User blog:Corbierr/I've got some things to say.
So.... KT should not be hated because of Peddie drama. Why? Because it's not her fault! Sure, Eddie might be interested her, but right now, she doesn't know what's going on, and it's Patricia and Eddie causing the problems. So lay off, okay? It's not fair to hate a character because of the drama they create with a pairing. You should look at everything they do to decide if you like them or not. Romance is just one part of the show, guys. Onto Patricia. She has motives for what she does and this is no exception. Yes, motive doesn't always justify things, but Patricia hasn't really done anything to KT yet. She's just jealous and upset. Eddie is hanging with a new person just like what happened in Season 1 with Fabian and Nina. We haven't seen this breakfast fight yet so we don't know who actually starts it. Just stay calm and love the awesome character that is Patricia. She's only being herself here, guys. Peddie. I wish I we knew why they broke up. We deserve to know. But hey, this is our Love Hate Relationship people. They did this all the time in season 2. It was probably just another misunderstanding or something. Or it's deeper, and we'll find out later. And you know they'll get back together. That's how this show works. There might be tension with other pairings but most like Peddie isn't gone. Fabian and his new love interest. So...yeah. First of all, if he does fall in love again, can't we just be happy for him? Look, I know you all love Fabina. But seriously. He's going through a very rough time and is too worked up over the Nina thing. The way he yelled at Eddie should prove it. If he can move on and find someone new, that's a good thing. Fabian deserves to be happy in the end, and if the Nina drama is too much for him he might need to get a new love interest. Moving on, Jabian and ... Kabian, I guess? Anyways, yeah. These two seem like likely choices for a romance, and I know many of you are upset that these could happen. However, there is one possibilty ya'll are overlooking. Patricia. I know I said above that Peddie will probably get back together, and that's true, but think about it. Who is helping him? Patricia. Who is suddenly single? Patricia. Who is he now acting the closest to? Patricia. I know I'm a hardcore Patrome shipper but this might be a good turn of the plot. It would shake things up for one thing, and maybe something will happen that will make Fabian and Patricia realize they should just be friends or something? IDK, but hey, it's possibly. Finally...I don't get why everyone is freaking out over these things. We've had two episodes so far, so calm down. HOA has many twists and turns to every plot of the show, so what you should be more focused on is the mystery, not these things. We need to see more of the show to get a clearer image of what is going on. After all, so much happened in the beginning that we can't really say anything for certain besides that we have a lot to figure out. If you read all this, I love you. Category:Blog posts